


Pest

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [161]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shifted Derek, shifting malfunction, stiles is something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: (The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/28/18: “snarl, fast, overwhelm”I also think I included, subtly at least, this week's theme: choice, since Derek really makes couple of choices in the space of this drabble.





	Pest

**Author's Note:**

> (The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/28/18: “snarl, fast, overwhelm”
> 
> I also think I included, subtly at least, this week's theme: choice, since Derek really makes couple of choices in the space of this drabble.

“Snarl all you want. You’re sitting here and we are not asking Deaton anything.”

Stiles’s face hovered near Derek’s making a fast getaway impossible without sending Stiles flying across the room. 

Meanwhile… Derek’s urge to bite approached overwhelming.

Then Stiles moved out of sight and Derek stayed put, even relaxed while Stiles examined his head fur.

The annoying human wasn’t too bad at what he did.

“Ah ha!” broke the silence. “A spelled tick! I knew it!” Stiles boasted.

Derek looked at something minute, no longer living, in Stiles’s pincered fingers.

Already he felt himself returning to fully human form.


End file.
